Reverse
by 0MuSiC0AnGeL0
Summary: When Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, and Gideon get sucked through a portal they find themselves whisked away to 0-Gravity Falls. There the group meets the Gleeful Twins, Gideon Pines, and Pacifica Southeast. When the twins meet the twins it get's a little scary...Rated T just in case I'M PARANOID! Twins, Pacifica and Gideon are 14, I know Gideon is younger but in this he's the same age!
1. The Portal

"Dip, why are we meeting Pacifica and Gideon to our meeting place?" 14 year old Mabel asked, she wore a baby blue sweater that had a snowman on the front with words that spelled out 'CHILL OUT" her sweater sleeves were rolled up, she had on blue denim short shorts, black suspenders, knee high orange socks and red sparkly converse. Her brown hair was tied in a side ponytail and she had a neon green hair clip that had a little watermelon and taco earrings.

"Mabel, we decided to become friends remember?" Dipper told his twin remembering how they started getting along with Pacifica and Gideon. Dipper wore a red shirt, navy blue hoodie that was unzipped and the sleeves rolled up, tan shorts, and navy blue converse also his classic white and blue pine tree hat. Mabel pulled on her suspenders and put her tongue on her rainbow colored braces. She was a bit nervous.

They saw Pacifica arrive first. She had on a white sweater vest, black tight-fit leggings, brown bear fur boots, diamond earrings, gold necklace with diamonds connected, diamond bracelets, purple eyeliner, gold hoop earrings, and her blonde hair was down. "Hey Mabel!" She said high-fiving Mabel. "You know Pacifica...You got spunk!" Mabel said cheerfully and gave her a gold heart with blue glitter sprinkled on. "Hey Dip." She said high-fiving him also. "Where's Gideon?" She asked looking for the boy.

Gideon was running towards them, except he wasn't wearing a suit he wore light blue shorts, blue t-shirt,grey dress vest(I don't know what their called it's like the button up ones but not like Dippers!), his white hair was cut short, and he had on black sneakers. "Sorry i'm late!" 14 year old Gideon huffed stopping in front of his "new" friends.

"So is anyone going to pull any stunts on each other?" Pacifica asked looking at everyone. "Maybe only Dipper." Mabel said side hugging her brother. "I won't." Gideon agreed and Dipper nodded. "Well than it's official...WE'RE NOW FRIENDS!" Mabel yelled happily hugging everyone. After they stopped hugging the ground started shaking. "What's happening?!" Pacifica screamed as a huge purple and blue portal opened in the sky.

It started sucking items that were below it only into it. Mabel lifted off the ground, "DIPPER!" Mabel screamed. Dipper grabbed his sisters hands tightly. He started to lift of the ground. Pacifica grabbed his foot, "Um Gideon help!" She yelled as Gideon grabbed her feet then grabbed onto a tree. Gideon's grasp on the tree slipped and they started to ascend very fast up to the portal.

"AHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed as they got sucked through. They landed hard on the ground. "Ugh." Mabel groaned as she rubbed her head. "Everyone okay?" Dipper asked getting up and looked around he spotted a sign that said 'Welcome to 0-Gravity Falls!'. "0-Gravity Falls?" Gideon asked getting up. "Um..Isn't our town named Gravity Falls?" Pacifica questioned looking around. "Let's go look around!" Mabel said excitedly and started running to the town. The rest of the group followed into the town but stayed on their guard.

_***IN THE TOWN***_

The group arrived into the town and saw nothing different. "What's so different about here? It seems like normal Gravity falls." Mabel said and continued excitedly "OHMYGOD DIPPER CANDY STORE!" Mabel excitedly grabbing her twins hand and running away leaving Pacifica and Gideon alone. Mabel and Dipper slowed to a halt when people started to crowed them. "IT'S THE GLEEFUL TWINS!" Someone shouted. "SIGN MY FACE!" Another person said. "Um, Mabel what do they mean my Gleeful twins?" Dipper asked his confused sister. "UM OUR LAST NAME IS PINES!" Mabel shouted over the excitement. "But you look exactly like the Gleeful Twins!" A woman said holding out a piece of paper.

They did in fact look like the Gleeful Twins. "Yeah sorry but were Dipper and Mabel Pines!" Mabel said pointing at Dipper and her. "YOU EVEN HAVE THE SAME NAMES!" a man yelled. "Okay bye people." Dipper yelled grabbing his sister's hand and ran away back to Pacifica and Gideon. "GUYS! IT'S AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!" Dipper yelled and held up the piece of paper that said Gleeful Twins with their picture. "That's weird!" Pacifica said astounded. "Let's go check them out!" Gideon said and muttered "Stealing my last name."

They walked to the tent of telepathy and went inside. "Let's sit in the front row!" Mabel exclaimed running to sit in a chair in the front. Her brother and friends sat down and the show started not too soon after. The lights dimmed as two people walked out. The spotlight shone on them. Mabel and Dipper gasped because they looked exactly like them except Mabel had on a black leotard, then over the leotard a white one that had ruffles where her arms, legs, and neck came out, and a light blue blouse extending into a tailcoat in the back, fishnet stockings, and black high heels, but Mabel noticed something familiar about the headband it was light blue and had a GIDEON'S AMULET ON IT!

Dipper had on black dress pants, light blue dress shirt, a white ruffled shirt under, black dress shoes with light blue bottoms, his hair was slicked back and his birthmark showed, he had a black cape that was held together by a version of Gideon's Amulet. "Mabel, They both have amulets like Gideon's!" Dipper whispered to his sister.

"Hello everyone!" Other Mabel called out. "It's the Gleeful twins here.." Other Dipper continued..."And we need some volunteers..." Other Mabel finished. Of course everyone shot up their hands except Pacifica, Gideon, Mabel and Dipper. "How about you two." Other Dipper called pointing to Mabel and Dipper. "Us?" Mabel said pulling on her suspenders. "Yes you." Other Mabel said. Mabel and Dipper gave each other a glance and went up.

"What are your names?" Other Mabel asked. "I'm Mabel!" Mabel said putting her right foot to the right and holding out her hands, "and I'm Dipper" Dipper said putting his left foot to the left and held out his hands "And were the Pines twins!" They said happily crossing their arms while they were back to back. "You hear that sister, their names are exactly like ours, they look like us, and their twins!" Other Dipper mused.

"Yes brother it's quite...weird." Other Mabel replied in a snake like tone. "You guys call each other brother and sister? I call him Dip, Little Dipper, and Dippingsauce! Mabel said gaining laughs from the audience. "Why do you call him Little Dipper?" Other Dipper said suspiciously. "Oh because of this!" Mabel said happily lifting up her brothers bangs to reveal his birthmark. Everyone gasped including Other Mabel and Other Dipper.

"Why brother he has the same birthmark as you!" Other Mabel said enthusiastically. "Yes that is weird but let's get to the trick." Other Dipper smiled and a box was pushed onstage. "Now if you'll just step in here we'll make you two disappear!" Other Mabel said grinning. "OKEY DOKE ARTICHOKE!" Mabel saluted and stepped inside "Mabel, don't embarrass us!" Dipper face palmed walking into the box.

Pacifica and Gideon looked at each other then the box. "Well here we go brother." Other Mabel said with enthusiasm. Their amulets started to glow a sea foam green and inside the box spikes started closing in.

"Dipper what's happening?" Mabel asked fearfully. "I don't know but let's go through here!" Dipper said back and opened a flap in the box and the twins ran backstage. They saw the spikes close together through the little flap before it closed. "Let's see if they come back." Other Dipper grinned as they lowered the box and opened it. Dipper and Mabel weren't in the box.

"Oopsie, looks like they aren't in the box!" Other Mabel fake apologized and Other Dipper shook his head. "What did you do to them!" Pacifica yelled at the Gleeful twins. "Who the heck are you?" Other Dipper sneered. "The names Pacifica!" Pacifica sneered back, "Oh darling looks like you updated your wardrobe! Pacifica Southeast!" Other Mabel hissed. "I'm Pacifica NORTHWEST! Not Pacifica SOUTHEAST!" Pacifica hissed back.

"Northwest? Brother indeed this is getting weird we have a pair of twins that look like us and have the same names and a girl who looks exactly like Pacifica and has the same name!?" Other Mabel dramatically said. Mabel and Dipper walked out of the curtains and everyone stared at them. Other Dipper leaned in to his sister and said "Didn't we kill the two?". "Did what to us?" Mabel asked eyes widening.

Pacifica walked onstage "Come on you two! You too Gideon!" Pacifica angrily said as the group walked out of the tent and into the town.


	2. CANDY & GRENDA!

"I think we caused a lot of trouble." Mabel said twiddling her thumbs as they walked through the streets. "Where are we even going to sleep!?" Pacifica whined, "Yeah exactly how ya'll expect us to sleep?" Gideon asked looking around. "I don't know?" Dipper sighed sitting down on the curb.

Meanwhile up the street. "Gideon, I have no idea who those kids were." Other Pacifica sighed, "They looked exactly like the Gleeful's and then the other girl looked exactly like you!" Other Gideon exclaimed looking ahead of them. "There they are!" Other Gideon said grabbing Other Pacifica's arm. "Hey who are those guys?" Mabel questioned turning around and smiled her colorful, rainbow braces showed.

"Hey we saw you at the show!" Gideon exclaimed "And you look exactly like me!" Other Pacifica exclaimed pointing at Pacifica. "Well, I'm Dipper that's Mabel." Dipper introduced him and his sister. "I'm Pacifica and that's Gideon." Pacifica said. "We all have the same names?" Other Gideon said confused.

"Well, mines Pacifica Northwest.

"Well were the famous twins that saved Gravity Falls Dipper and Mabel Pines !" The twins said at the same time.

"Gideon Gleeful, but back then people called me Lil' Gideon!"

The other two looked at each other then back at the others. "Um i'm Gideon Pines." "And i'm Pacifica Southeast.". Mabel looked at other Pacifica's clothing. A red, white, and blue coat and leggings with pink sneakers. "Girl, I like your style!" "I like yours!" Other Pacifica said back. Other Gideon was just wearing a blue vest with red shirt and grey shorts.

"Um...Is there a place we can stay here?" Mabel asked. "Yeah you can stay at our place!" Other Pacifica said cheerfully and lead them to their place.

On the way Mabel saw two girls that looked awfully familiar. "Who are those girls?" Mabel asked staring at them. "That's Grenda Northwest and Candy Chiu." Other Pacifica hissed. "Um, they're my BFF's!" "What?" Other Gideon said "In our universe." Mabel sighed and ran over to the Starbucks they were at.

Mabel walked in and tried to make sure they could see her. "Mabel! What happened to your clothing?" Grenda shrieked in disgust. She had on a yelled quarter sleeve shirt with a pink sparkly vest, her brown hair was cut short and on the right side she had a yellow bow, she also had a pink skirt and yellow wedges. "Mabel that sweater is just..." Candy couldn't think of a word. "Blargh?" Mabel suggested. Candy had on a white blouse, green vest, black tie, plaid green skirt, and black flats.

"Um, i'm not that Mabel..I'm Mabel Pines!" Mabel yelled giving plopping a puffy sticker on their foreheads. Other Mabel walked in and sat with her friends. "Nice to see you again." Other Mabel mused. "They look exactly like my BFF's except their not rich and have nice clothes." Mabel said. Mabel looked outside and saw Other Dipper talking to Dip. "That's too bad." Grenda sneered.

"Oh well better get going!" Mabel cheerfully said and skipped back to the group. "Hello um...Other Dipper?" Mabel asked trying to think of what to call him. "Just Dipper, and me and my sister would like to meet you in private in 3 days at the old factory." and with that he was off, "He's kinda cute." Mabel said cocking her head to the side. "Weirdo." Dipper said lightly punching her arm.

"Your basically saying you think i'm cute."

"Am not!"

"Are too!

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Am n-" "WOULD YOU TO JUST SHUT IT?!" Pacifica yelled pushing the twins away from each other. "Whatever Pacifica." Dipper muttered and the group walked to Other Pacifica and Gideon's place.


	3. Hello Dat Jello Gurls

**_HELLO PEOPLE! I love the fact that you guys are actually liking my stories so far! I will update soon my pretties! Now sit back and read some pther works of mine while I work on this shiz!~Tay-Tay _**


	4. UGH I'M HURT!

**_UGH NO UPDATES FOR THE NEXT UNTIL NORTON STOPS BEING A BEOTCH! MY computers being an complete $$hole and won't stop popping up all these ads you I have to get my computer fix. When I was trying to listen to music and brainstorm it wouldn't respond so I just kept kicking the little power box, stubbed my toe, punched my monitor, which caused my wrist to slide against the sharp part of the tape, cut me, yelled "FUCK THIS!", threw my tape against the door and now my wrist is swollen and i'm writing this with one hand. It was my drawing/video game/mouse/writing/throwing/catching/dribbling hand A.K.A. my right hand which hurts like hell. SO maybe when my computer is not such and ass and Norton 360 Premier Edition is not such a bitch and won't help my computers situation, no updates! Which counts for Wattpad also! SO that means no complaining about no updates. Also I think I broke my toe. And my heel. I think...my foots red from hitting the little metal power box, yep it's swollen. BYE!_**


	5. THE END! :'(

**Guys, I'm so sorry. My mom just took away my phone and I wouldn't tell her the pass code because of the embarrassing secret I have. So my dad came in and said if you don't tell us the pass code your computer and phone are going to be taken away forever. So I had fun writing these stories for you guys, i'm really going to miss all the support you guys actually gave me. I'm actually crying because I loved doing this! Guys, you were the best and I never actually had this many compliments or fantastic reviews in my entire life! It's just people need their secrets and stuff so, I hope they're reading this because I really loved doing this, all these people gave me support, they liked my writing! They said I had potential but you ruined it! So, we had a nice run and I hope you all find another author like me! I'm really crying right now! Bye, bye to everyone. ~Signing off for the very very last time...0MuSiC0AnGeL0. :'( :'(**

**_"Live life to the fullest, even though it may be a burden, make it last forever."~0MuSiC0AnGeL0_ **


	6. IM BACK BITCHES

**_IM BACK BITCHES! I'm now on Wattpad! Just look up GeekyCookie and you'll find me! Wattpad is so fuckin' amazing that you have to check it out! Once again, look up GeekyCookie and read my fan fictions! (Note I will still write on fan fiction, yet very rarely!)_**


End file.
